Others have proposed multi-stage noise shaping oversampling converters for high resolution data conversion. By oversampling and converting the input signal at a frequency which is N times the sampling frequency, the quantization noise is significantly decreased in a passband frequency range. One form of multi-stage data converters utilizes sigma delta modulation when converting data from analog to digital format. Sigma delta modulation performs an integration of the analog signal with feedback to move quantization error from the passband frequency range to higher frequencies. Quantization error is caused by error associated with the conversion of data from analog to digital and results in noise. As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,600 entitled "An Oversampling Converter" by Uchimura et al., sigma delta converters having cascaded feedback loops with each loop having a single integrator have advantages over other known forms of data converters utilizing sigma delta modulation. Such advantages include circuit operation stability and speed. Ideally, a large number of cascaded quantization loops is desired in a sigma delta modulation data converter because the quantization error becomes smaller as more loops are cascaded. Known data converters have the disadvantage of adding a considerable amount of additional circuitry including delay circuits and differentiators when loops are cascaded so that a single output signal can be provided.